The present invention is directed toward a water ski fin and wing and more particularly toward a fin and wing which is adjustable, thereby being capable of changing the angle of the wing.
Conventional water skis and particularly those utilized for slalom skiing include a fin or rudder on the undersurface thereof and adjacent the rear portion of the ski. These fins serve to stabilize the rear end of the ski thus making it easier for a skier to control his skis. Such skis are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,327 and 3,087,173 which also include a means for retracting the fin. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,807 illustrates an example of a pair of angularly related stabilizer fins.
More recently, it has been found that fin slippage could be reduced by providing the fins with horizontally extending wings. It has also been found that the wings could also act as brakes. These wings are normally permanently mounted on the fin at an angle slightly downwardly.
The angular position of the wings has been found to significantly affect the performance of a ski and skier. There are numerous and varying factors, however, which may determine the optimum angular position of the wings. Accordingly, adjustable wings have been proposed which allow the skier to set the angle of the wings.
Insofar as applicant is aware, the only adjustable wing presently being sold is the "Dynafoil" wing manufactured by Accusport, Inc. of Orlando, Fla. This wing is screwed to a shaft located on the fin which extends upwardly through the ski and is coupled to a knob on the upper surface of the ski. When the knob is turned, the shaft and the wing are moved. However, the screws and the portion of the wings to which the screws are applied extend beyond the smooth surface of the fin and, accordingly, create unwanted drag.